Gustav oder Everyday is a RemusDay
by miffimuup
Summary: Nichts ist unmöglich - Kohlmeisen!


FROM: miffi & muup (miffi_muup@yahoo.de)  
  
DATE: 18. Oktober 2003  
  
SUBJECT: "Gustav - Everyday is a Remus-Day"  
  
SUMMARY: Nichts ist unmöglich - Kohlmeisen!  
  
RATING: PG-13, Humor, Angst, SS/RL  
  
SPOILER: keine  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nein, Snape und Remus gehören nicht uns, sondern JKR und sonst wem, die Kohlmeisen gehören schätzungsweise sich selbst, leider...  
  
FEEDBACK: ja, wäre toll, abba nix Böses, sonst kommt es am Kohlmeisen- Filter nicht vorbei ;)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: muup: Everyday is a Remus-Day! Kohlmeisentag ist heute nicht, denn es war mal Zeit für Gustav. Eine Widmung ist etwas sehr schönes, deshalb widme ich diese FF. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Feedback schreiben ;-) miffi: Oh, es ist in der Tat schwer, muups Kommentar zu überbieten... aber ich kann es! HA! HAHAHAAAA! *zwitscher*  
  
Gustav - Everyday is a Remus-Day  
  
Es war ein berüchtigter Mittwochnachmittag, und Snape harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden (oder auch nicht). Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es drei Uhr war, und eine unheilvolle Stille legte sich über sein Büro, die fast mit seinen unheilvollen Gedanken mithalten konnte.  
  
Mittwoch & 3 Uhr - Kohlmeisentag & Kohlmeisenstunde. Nur er kannte das Geheimnis dieser Tiere, die Pläne der Weltherrschaftsübernahme... würde er sich jemals jemandem anvertrauen können? Und schon schweiften seine Gedanken trotz dieser präsenten Kohlmeisengefahr ab. Hinfort zu seinem einzig wahren Geliebten, nach dessen Nähe und Zärtlichkeiten er sich tagein, tagaus sehnte.  
  
Doch leider entzog sich der Aufenthaltsort eben dieses Geliebten zu dieser Zeit völlig seiner Kenntnis, und das machte ihn sehr traurig. Seine Gedanken schlugen einen Haken zurück zu den Kohlmeisen, und er fragte sich, ob diese miesen kleinen Biester tatsächlich in der Lage sein könnten, ein ganz besonderes Wesen in ihre Gewalt zu bringen.....  
  
einen Werwolf.  
  
Vermutlich hätte er noch stundenlang so weiter gegrübelt, wäre nicht just in diesem Augenblick ein Haufen Gryffindorschüler in seinen Klassenraum getrampelt gekommen. Mittwoch, 3Uhr und Unterricht bei den Gryffindors. Diese Meisen ersparten ihm aber auch gar nichts.  
  
10 Gryffindorpunkte weniger, 6 Ermahnungen und 3 verteilte Detentions später konnte Snape sich dann endlich wieder in Ruhe seiner neuesten Theorie widmen. Es wahr durchaus möglich, dass diese Viecher sich an einem Werwolf vergriffen - nicht eins alleine, keine Frage, aber es war ja nichts neues, dass Kohlmeisen grundsätzlich nur in Schwärmen auftraten.  
  
Also, wohin würde er selbst, *wenn* er eine Meise wäre, in Hogwarts einen Werwolf verschleppen, wenn er das tun wollen würde?  
  
Plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag - die Eulerei!! Welcher Ort wäre perfekter für diese bescheuerten kleinen Vogelviecher zu erreichen und zu besetzen?  
  
Im nu schmiss er sich (zwar sehr widerstrebend, aber was tut man nicht alles?) in eine gelbe Kohlmeisen-Tarn-Robe und bewaffnete sich versteckterweise mit Spezialsonnenblumenkernen. Gut gerüstet, wie er so war, erklomm er behende und graziös die Stufen zur Eulerei, besonders darauf bedacht, bloß nicht 3 Stufen auf einmal zu nehmen - man will ja nichts riskieren!  
  
Siedendheiß fiel ihm auf einmal ein, dass er in der heutigen Unterrichtsstunde '3' Detentions verhängt hatte und er nahm sich vor, bis zum Ende des Tages noch irgendeinen Schüler zum Nachsitzen zu verdonnern. Schwungvoll erreichte er die letzte Stufe seines beschwerlichen Weges und machte sich daran, die Tür mit einem Tarzanschrei aufzustoßen, als ihn plötzlich etwas zurückhielt - es war sein Verstand.  
  
"Denk erst nach Severus, denk nach!", rief ihm seine Intelligenz zu und er überlegte, ob er jetzt einfach so graziös, wie er die Treppe heraufgetänzelt war, die Eulerei 'stürmen' sollte oder doch lieber fachmännisch anklopfen und um Einlass bitten sollte.  
  
Dann wiederum wurde ihm klar, dass es sich hierbei lediglich um VÖGEL handelte, und dass er keineswegs den Drang verspürte, mit diesen irgendwelche Höflichkeiten auszutauschen. Nein, nicht er, der große, böse Wo... äh, Severus Snape, gefürchteter Potions Master, er würde sich das nicht bieten lassen! Blöde Meisen, einfach seinen Remus entführen! In rasender Wut warf er sich mit aller Macht gegen die schwere Holztür, um festzustellen, dass sie nur angelehnt war, und mit nicht mehr ganz so graziöser halbseitiger Rolle ins Zimmer reinwärts schrie er aus vollem Hals im Brustton der Überzeugung:  
  
"LASST IHN FREI, IHR VERDAMMTEN KOHLMEISEN!!"  
  
Doch zu seiner absolut unfassbaren Überraschung musste er erblicken, wie *sein* Remus mit einer mehr oder weniger unauffälligen Kohlmeise auf dem Boden der Eulerei saß und schwarzer Peter spielte. Das schloss er jedenfalls aus den schwarzen Flecken, die sowohl Remus' Gesicht, als auch das schwammige der unnatürlich großen und stämmigen Kohlmeise zierten.  
  
Snape blinzelte einmal und rieb sich die Augen in der Hoffnung, dass er das hier vielleicht alles nur träumte, doch weder die dicke Kohlmeise, noch Remus verschwanden vom Boden der Eulerei. Zu alledem schienen sie ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
  
"Remus?", versuchte er es noch einmal.  
  
"Jaaa wieder gewonnen!", erklang es nur von diesem und er zückte seinen Zauberstab, um der Meise einen Fleck mehr zu verpassen.  
  
"REMUS?!", rief Snape jetzt *sehr* laut.  
  
"Ja bitte?", wanden sich ihm zwei getupfte Köpfe zu.  
  
"Ich rede mit Remus!", zischte er, dem geflügelten Vieh zugewandt.  
  
"Das ist schon richtig so. Darf ich dir Remus vorstellen?"  
  
"Wollt ihr mich verarschen?", schnaubte Snape, nun wirklich etwas verwirrt.  
  
"Nein, niemals.", zwitscherte Kohl-Remus und mischte geistesabwesend die Karten, obwohl er keine Hände hatte.  
  
"Möchtest du mitspielen?", fragte Remus-Remus beiläufig, während er auffällig auf einen Sonnenblumenkern starrte, den Snape aus Versehen hatte fallen lassen.  
  
"NEIN!", rief dieser aufgebracht, "Verratet mir lieber, was das für ein Spielchen sein soll!!"  
  
"Nun, man nennt es 'Schwarzer Remus', und du kannst gerne mitspielen, Remus...", raunte die Remusmeise bedrohlich.  
  
"Das meinte ich nicht! Das wisst ihr, ihr Remusse... und, ich, ich bin nicht Remus, ich bin..."  
  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, Remus. Willst du einen Keks?", lächelte Remus und hielt ihm einen Keks hin, der eben noch nicht dagewesen war.  
  
"Setz dich doch neben Remus, da auf das blaue Kissen!", gurrte Kohl-Remus.  
  
"Da ist kein blaues Kissen neben R..."  
  
"Und als was würdest du das hier bezeichnen?", fragte Remus, auf einen Fleck neben einer bekannten heruntergekommenen Katze zeigend.  
  
"Ihr wollt mir jetzt erzählen, dass Mrs. Norris auch noch Remus heißt?"  
  
"Sei nicht albern! Remus, das ist Remus, Wächter der Eulerei!", sagte Remus und deutete auf etwas grob eulenförmig bläulich-durchsichtig Schimmerndes.  
  
"Ich red doch von der Katze, Remus!", brachte Snape heraus und raufte sich die Haare.  
  
"Katze-Remus? Aber nein, das ist doch Mrs. Norris, die Katze von Filch, Remus", antwortete Remus-Remus geduldig. "Komm, setz dich und spiel mit uns 'Schwarzer Remus'."  
  
Sich nicht mehr in der Lage fühlend dieses Wirrwarr von Remussen noch länger zu durchschauen, setze Snape sich erst einmal auf das plötzlich erschienene blaue Kissen und griff nach den Karten, die Kohl-Remus ihm hinlegte. Wie würde er wohl aus diesem ganzen Schlamassel wieder rauskommen? Gab es denn eine Chance zu entkommen? Und wollte er das überhaupt noch?  
  
Nicht wenig später hatte Snape schon die 2. Runde verloren und Remus setze ihm zu dem schwarzen Punkt auf der Nase einen mitten auf die Stirn. "Wieso verlier ich nur immer Remus?", schmollte Snape und weigerte sich die neuen Karten aufzunehmen.  
  
"Jeder Neuanfang ist schwer Remus.", entgegnete der Eulengeist-Remus und steckte Snape die neuen Karten in die Hände.  
  
"Nimm die Karten und spiel gefälligst, wie es sich für einen echten Remus gehört!"  
  
Widerwillig fing Remus - nein Snape an seine Karten zu sortieren und nach Pärchen zu suchen. Welch ein Wunder, er hatte eins 'Hagrid&Umbridge' - wer hätte das gedacht? Plötzlich hoch motiviert streckte Snape seine Hand aus, um eine Karte von Mrs. Norris zu ziehen - der schwarze Remus.  
  
"SO EINE GEMEINHEIT! IMMER ICH!", schrie Snape und sprang auf. "IHR SEID BESTIMMT DIE GANZE ZEIT AM BETRÜGEN, IHR KOMISCHEN REMUSSE!"  
  
Vor lauter Wut fiel Snape nichts besseres ein, als die gesamten Sonnenblumenkerne auf den Boden zu werfen und plötzlich stürzte sich die gesammelte Mannschaft der Remusse darauf, allen voran Remus-Remus, der aus unerfindlichen Gründen auf einmal schwarze Haare zu haben schien und..... - Mooment! Seit wann hatte Remus anstatt einer Nase einen Schnabel?? Snape fühlte sich umzingelt von habgierigen Kohlmeisen, großen und kleinen, ohrenbetäubenden Lärm machenden, pickenden, flatternden, schubsenden, überwältigenden, es wurden immer mehr, sie schrieen immer lauter, sie kreischten im Chor, es war ein Crescendo an "REEEMUS! REEEMUS! REEEEEEMUUUUUUUUS!" und Snape fühlte, wie er immer verwirrter wurde, der Raum schwankte, seine Ohren dröhnten, seine Füße verloren den Halt, es blieb ihm nur noch eines zu schreien: "NIEDER MIT DIESEN VERDAMMTEN KOHLMEISEN!!!"  
  
Dann war urplötzlich alles vorbei. Um ihn herum war es schwarz. Plötzlich eine Stimme.  
  
"Shhh, alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"REMUS?!", setzte Snape sich abrupt auf und starrten den Angesprochenen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
"Ja, wer denn sonst? Jetzt leg dich wieder hin und beruhig dich erstmal. Und dann versprichst du mir, dass du endlich aufhörst, jede Sekunde an Verschwörungstheorien von Kohlmeisen zu denken, du bekommst ja schon Albträume davon!"  
  
"Ja... warte...", erwiderte Snape schwach, und mit letzter Kraft führte er seine Hand zu Remus' Gesicht, um dessen Nase zu befühlen. "Kein Schnabel...", murmelte er erleichtert, "alles nur ein Traum....", und er ließ sich kraftlos zurücksinken.  
  
"Natürlich nicht.", flüsterte Remus beruhigend. Dann stand er auf, und Snape verfolgte durch halbgeschlossene Lider, wie er zur Tür ging, noch einmal lächelnd zurücksah und die Tür von außen schloss. VERschloss. Die Kerkertür. Ein Lachen. Ein seltsames Geräusch.  
  
ZIZI-BE, ZIZI-BE, ZIZI-BE... 


End file.
